The Wrath of Kahn
The Wrath of Kahn (en español: La Ira de Kahn) es el noveno episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el episodio N°149 en general de la serie. Se estreno el 23 de agosto de 2016. Sinopsis Una de las PLL se hace pícara para demostrar que Noel Kahn es Uber A, mientras que las otras tratan de encontrar evidencia para respaldar su teoría y preocuparse por su estado emocional. Emily se vuelve inesperadamente a Paige para sentirse cómoda en su momento de necesidad, lo que provoca tensión en sus otras relaciones. Jason y Aria se unen para mirar el pasado de Mary y lo que podría estar ocultando. Notas *En The Kahn's Cabin, Spencer y Emily encuentran una unidad flash llena de vídeos desde el momento en que estaban en A's Dollhouse. Después de ver uno de los vídeos, descubren que Noel Kahn estaba ayudando a Charlotte a torturarlas. La unidad flash se roba más tarde cuando alguien invade la casa de Spencer. *Emily le dice a Paige que un nuevo A las está acosando. *Aria y Jason descubren que Steven Kahn, el padre de Noel, orquestó la adopción de Mary's Second Child *Hanna presento a Noel deshaciéndose del teléfono roto de Sara Harvey. Más tarde lo devuelve cuando Hanna no logra probar que es A.D. *Aria recibe un texto de Ezra declarando que Nicole no fue una de las rehenes colombianas. *Totalmente convencido de que es Uber A, Hanna secuestró a Noel después de atacarlo en su cabaña al final del episodio. Título *Se refiere a la ira de Noel Kahn hacia Hanna. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal (solo acreditada) *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis (solo acreditada) Reparto Recurrente *Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn *Drew Van Acker como Jason DiLaurentis *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Lulu Brud como Sabrina *Nicholas Gonzalez como Marco Furey Trivia *La tabla leída para este episodio ocurrió el 2 de junio de 2016.Twitter: Update on the episode's table read *La filmación para este episodio comenzó el 15 de junio de 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode y se envolvió el 22 de junio de 2016.Twitter: Jonell Lennon confirms last day of filming for the episode *Este es el primer penúltimo episodio a no ser escrito o co-escrito por un productor ejecutivo de la serie. *La introducción en este episodio cuenta con Alison haciendo el 'Shhh'. Irónicamente, Alison está ausente del episodio, haciendo de este el primer episodio de 7A del que Alison está ausente. *Este es el último episodio de Jonell Lennon para el show. Esta es también la primera temporada desde la temporada 1 que Jonell no escribió un episodio para la mitad de temporada. Música Destacada *"In The Dark" de Carl Broemel - (Sabrina prueba pruebas de hielo cuando Emily llega a The Brew, Emily le advierte a Sabrina de Noel cuando se entera de que Noel es el cliente que Sabrina va a hornear) *"Sex and Candy (Marcy Playground Cover)" por Unions - (Flashback) (Jason trae café Aria en la cama y luego le pregunta si ella vendrá a Etiopía con él durante su misión de caridad; Aria es notablemente sacudido después de voltear a ella y romance pasado de Jason) *"Each Man" por Greg D'Allessandro - (Hanna ignora una llamada de Aria mientras espera en el mostrador de un bar cuando Noel llega a la cena, Hanna pica una pinta de cerveza y luego se dirige a Noel) *"Leaving" por Coast - (Hanna se sienta en la mesa de Noel, le entrega la cerveza con remiendo de drogas y luego anuncia que ella es la que está allí para reunirse y que sabe que mató a Sara) *"Rock and Roll Rave" de The Preatures - (Después de que Noel afirmará que Sara murió de una caída en su ducha, Hanna hace preguntas por qué necesitaba tirar su teléfono en la basura lejos de la Radley) *"Don't Let Me Go" de Bandit Heart - (Spencer se disculpa con Marco por la falsa alarma, Emily llama a Paige y le pide que venga, Paige observa a Sabrina en The Brew, Ezra lee Aria que regresa a casa y que Nicole no fue encontrada) Vídeos Pretty Little Liars 7x09 "The Wrath of Kahn" Promo (HD)|Promo Oficial Pretty Little Liars 7x09 Sneak Peek "The Wrath of Kahn" (HD)|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x09 Sneak Peek 2 "The Wrath of Kahn"|Sneak Peek #2 Galería Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0059.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0061.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0063.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0065.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0067.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0068.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0069.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0071.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0073.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0074.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0076.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0081.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0084.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0085.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0086.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0089.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0094.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0095.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E09.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 0097.jpg Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada